The Sins of Fathers, Sons, and their Lovers
by Chisai-chan
Summary: When Ciel is found, his father immediately gives him over to a demon to be his personal food source. With his son returned Vincent goes back to his watchdog duties while making Ciel a prop to be used on missions. He must learn the family buisness afterall
1. INTRO

T H E * S I N S * O F * F A T H E R S * S O N S * A N D * T H E I R * L O V E R S

I N T R O

H o m e * I s * W h e r e * H i s * H e l l * I s

* * *

><p>The Evil Noblemen were a group of men and women who ran England's underground and personally handled the worries and cares of the Queen herself. The head of which was known as the Queen's watchdog. That title belonged to Lord Vincent Phantomhive, a strapping young man of twenty-nine whom had wedded the love of his live Rachel Durless at only sixteen. A year later they gave birth to their only son. A boy named Ciel Phantomhive.<p>

Then tragedy struck…

The very day their young son turned ten years old, enemies of the crown had overtaken their home burned it to the ground and kidnapped Ciel and Rachel from their home. Vincent had not been home at the time, and he had returned to find everything he loved destroyed. Needless to say, Lord Vincent was devastated. Had it not been for his child-hood friend Diederich he may never have gotten through it all. He and his partner searched high and low for them, they pulled every trick and scheme in their arsenal. All to no avail.

…then nothing short of a miracle occurred just over a year after the kidnapping. They had found Ciel…

* * *

><p><em>1886, Oct. 8th (Evening)<em>

_London_

_Scotland Yard Office_

It had come as a surprise to Lord Vincent when he had received a call from a member of Scotland Yard whom claimed to have found his son. He said he had been discovered wandering around the back alleys of London covered in blood and appeared to have been tortured mercilessly. When he confronted him, the boy had whispered Vincent's name before collapsing unconscious on the cobble stone street. With a heart full of hope and concern Vincent had rushed to town immediately with Diederich at his heels. The door to the station burst open and Vincent rushed in running straight to the commissioner's desk.

"Where…where is he?" Vincent gasped. His bluish-gray hair was damp against his forehead from hurrying and nerves, and was wearing the same outfit he had worn upon receiving the call. It was a tight pair of pants with a fancy button up jacket. All colored in navy blue and white. Diederich stood just behind him with black hair and narrow brown eyes. He wore a similar uniform though was draped in a dark coat.

Lord Randall stood up motioning for Vincent to follow him. He had dark gray hair with brown eyes, mustache and sideburns. On his nose he had delicately balanced a pair of square glassed on his abnormally straight nose. He led them to one of the cells. Though the doors were wide open, after all it was not being used to hold a criminal but rather a patient. Vincent rounded the corner and saw that the Yard had placed all of their coats in the corner so as to make it more comfortable for the child sleeping above them. The commissioner's coat was draped over him for a blanket. The child laid there sleeping, his lids closed, his breathing rhythmic. Vincent fell to his knees beside the boy and touched the side of his head softly. The eyes fluttered, and slowly opened revealing…_Rachel's eyes_…

Vincent choked back a sob at his relief. As happy as he was to have his son returned to him he wasn't about to cry before the Yard. Besides, this came with a sense of dismay. If Ciel was alive, then where was Rachel? His concern for Ciel overshadowed his ache at the loss of his beautiful wife, and he set to examine him as the boy watched with watery eyes that brimmed with tears. However the eyes never spilled a single drop. Even as his father's hand pushed down one of his broken ribs, only a gasp escaped him. Vincent could tell at least one was broken, maybe more. He turned back to Diederich, who nodded turning immediately to get a hold of Vincent's sister-in-law. She worked at the Royal London Hospital, and thus could make Ciel a special priority case. Still, he would have been special priority if this weren't the case thanks to Vincent's noble bloodline.

"He's yours then?" Lord Randall asked blatantly folding his arms. Knowing full well he would have to get ahold of the orphanage if he wasn't the child they thought he was, and if the boys wasn't Vincent's it was very likely he would not be tended to by a doctor as the money used for that would not be spent on an orphan with no parents to pay the debt.

Lord Vincent didn't look up from his child's face. "Yes."

Vincent turned back to his son who as of yet had not said a word but merely had stared into his Father's eyes a look of utter defeat and helplessness. Swallowing his anger at the men whom had harmed his son he smiled softly down touching the side of the boys face softly in an effort to reassure him. Though it seemed to bother him for he instantly pulled away.

"You don't have to worry Ciel. I have you now," he glanced up noticing something in his son's hair. Mind there were lots of things in the boy's hair as it appeared as though he hadn't had a decent bath in some time, but this particular thing caught his eye. Slowly he reached up and pulled from his matted bangs a single crow's feather. Lord Vincent chuckled solemnly as he tossed it to the side before taking the boy into his arms and rising to full length. Swiftly he carried the child from the cell, the blackened feather laid softly upon the stone floor behind him.

* * *

><p><em>1886, Oct. 8th (Late Evening)<em>

_London_

_Royal London Hospital_

"Well?" Vincent asked as Madame Red walked out to the waiting room holding a candle. By the time the boy had been brought there and tended to as well as examined, night had long since fallen. She was Red. Literally the embodiment of the color. Either she had been created for the color read, or the color read had been created solely to be worn by her. Though no one knew for sure. She was and had always been, Madame Red. Though what version of Madame Red she embodied depended greatly upon the day. Tonight, she was Madame Red the Doctor.

"He had been tortured beyond imagining," she explained miserably fixing her glasses as she pulled a clipboard tighter to her. "His wrists are scared from where a pair of manacles had been used as well as his ankles; he has a broken rib and a dislocated knee which I have reset…"

She took a deep breath removing her white coat as she sat down in the waiting room with them. "He was raped, many times. I think whomever kidnapped him was selling him out. Vincent, does this mean anything to you?"

She held out a sketch revealing a strange mark, which Vincent took holding it close. He took great care not to touch the drawing as it had been drawn with kole chalk and could smear. He examined it closely. "No," he answered truthfully. "I have never seen that mark before, but what does it have to do with Ciel?"

"That mark was branded onto his back," she answered bluntly. There was no sense in trying to brighten a situation so grim, and she took no care in making it sound fixable.

"Branded?" Deiderich questioned his dark eyes narrowed even more than normal, "You mean like what we do with cattle?"

She nodded quietly.

Vincent let out a vehement groan as he rose to his feet walking over to the window clearly holding back an overwhelming urge to kill someone. Diederich looked down at the paper and picked it up staring down. "Do you mind if I keep this Lady Barnett?"

"No," she answered hardly caring. Her thoughts were all in the next room with her young nephew. She had long since given hope of finding her sister, at least not alive. So at least, at the very least her nephew had been returned. She was glad of that, though would have sacrificed anything (even her own life) to have had her sister return with him.

"Perhaps Ciel will have some answers as to the whereabouts of my sister when he wakes up," Madame Red suggested. It was better this way, that way she could release the delusion and stick with the facts. It was always best that doctors stick with the facts.

"Do not question him," Lord Vincent ordered. He felt an aching in his chest at the idea. "He will tell us everything in due time. There is no reason to traumatize him further by making him relive everything for us in one night."

"Of course," Madame Red agreed, and the other occupants of the room, including three silently weeping servants sitting in the corner, nodded.

In an effort to escape the heartbroken faces, and her impending urge to scream and cry out in anger, she excused herself. Swiftly, she closed the door behind her and went her own private room at the hospital. Some days it was necessary for her to remain at the hospital overnight thus this office with a bed had been set up for her. Screaming she fell to her knees in the middle of the room, just as she had done the Vincent told her that her sweet sister and adored nephew had been kidnapped. Taken. She had expected the worst, and upon the return of her sister's son the worst had been confirmed. She could only imagine just what her sister was or had gone through.

Unable to stop her screaming she began to curse and yell obscenities the likes of which would have made a drunkard turn his face in shame. The woman took hold of a glass vase throwing it against the wall where it shattered into countless pieces, and because it had not shattered completely she picked up another broken chunk tossing it against the wall again cutting the palm on the blade sharp corner as she did so. The blood, the blood that seeped through the slit only angered her more as she fell slamming her palm against the floor in anger at the very blood that coursed through her veins. Why should her blood get to spill? Why should she be alive when her sister…her sister was dead she had to be. Knowing her sister, she knew they would have had to kill her to get her to leave Ciel's side. No, her sister was gone, and it seemed so horrible that she should still be alive. Suddenly, her screams turned to weeps as she buried her face in the palms of her clean and bloodied hands. Her sister and used to be so...happy.

* * *

><p><em>1867, London<em>

_Durless Manor_

"London Bridges falling down. Falling down, falling down. London Bridges falling down, my fair lady," sang two little girls in the Durless' garden. The littler of the two had flaming red hair that looked like a rose had bent down and kissed the strands imprinting its color upon them. She kept it in two braids on either side of her head. Beside her was a slightly older girl with blonde hair and blue eyes as bright as stars. They were making flower necklaces.

"Mommy is going to love these," Angelina said smiling. The light blue dress she wore was frilly with puffed sleeves. Something she adored because her mother had sewn it personally for her.

"You know what we should do?" asked the cheery girl (named Rachel) across from her. Her dress was yellow and orange with a long frilly skirt with white trim. The sun fell upon her hair making in shine of gold, and Angelina pursed her lips feeling the reoccurring jealousy she had always held for her sister's hair.

"What?" she asked somewhat moodily.

"We should make a crown for Daddy," Rachel said.

Suddenly all her previous jealousy disappeared out the window and she nodded happily in agreement. So they set to work at tying the stems in such a way so as to make a beautiful crown for their Father.

* * *

><p><em>1886, Oct. 9th<em>

_England_

_Phantomhive Manor_

Lord Vincent carried his son over the threshold of the house while Diederich held the door open. Having been reluctantly released from the hospital by his Aunt, whom had insisted Ciel remain in her care at least a week. Though Vincent had insisted he needed to be home, and that they could tend to him there. Ciel had not been inside his own home in just under two years. He laid unconscious in Vincent's arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time since he had been kidnapped. Vincent had looked up to find Sebastian seated at the edge of the main hall's piano. His finger lightly struck the ivory one by one forming an eerie series of notes that reverberated off the walls and throughout the room.

"Sebastian, I wasn't expecting you," Lord Vincent said smiling.

"Well, I figured with your finding your son, you may have the desire to return to your duties for the Queen. Would I be correct in such an assumption?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"My family is becoming whole again, I have no reason to put off the Queen's missions any longer. Have you returned to be my assassin then?"

"Naturally, but that is not the only reason why," Sebastian said walking over to Vincent where he lightly touched the top of Ciel's head feeling his soft hair. "Would you like me to carry him to his room?"

"I will do it," Vincent turned back to the boy. "If he were to wake up, the first face he sees should be familiar. Diederich, send a message to the Queen. Inform her that her Guard Dog has returned home and eagerly awaits his next mission."

Diederich set off to fulfill his order, and Sebastian returned to the piano playing a drearily mournful song that seemed to echo up the stairs after Lord Vincent.

With that Vincent carried him to his room. This was the new Phantomhive Manor, as the first had burned to the ground. Though he had tried to keep everything the same minus a few irreplaceables, like the old Funtom arc, and Ciel's dog whom had been named Sebastian. Same as the stranger was. This was no coincidence…

He opened the door to Ciel's room which had been unused and empty since its construction. He laid the child on the covers hearing the boy let out a soft groan as a sore body met an agonizingly soft and silky surface that only seemed to tease his muscles into thinking (for once) they could rest. Ciel opened his eyes not used to a mattress and moaned as he attempted to get up. His father placed a hand on his chest softly plunging him back into the sea of fabric, and he felt himself growing frustrated. His mind was only half awake, and completely unaware of his father's presence. He wanted to get up, this was too soft…it hurt…

"Lay down and rest Ciel," his Father said softly covering him with a heavy comforter and half lidded eyes closed once more as he gave in to the mysteriously warm voice. It was too much to try and escape the wave of blankets he had been swept under. A soft whimper escaped him as he pushed his face into the pillow to block out the pain of his injuries that were being licked cruelly by the silk sheets with every tiny movement he made. Eventually he could stop the pain only by remaining still. The sound of a door closing met his ears, but he took no meaning in it…

He awoke long after the sun had gone to sleep snuggling into the covers of the horizon. The stars were out dancing brightly in the night sky while their director, the moon, commanded their twinkling. Ciel lifted his head from the pillow and attempted to roll over only to cry out as the pain from his injuries screamed at him for stillness. His knee, which was bound in bandages to hold the cap in alignment, cried out especially loud. Where was he? He actually had to think for a moment. His eyes glared around the room as the he took everything in.

Forcing his resisting body into a sitting position he looked around the room. He was home? Though he couldn't be, it wasn't possible. There was only one answer. This was heaven. He had clearly died at the hands of those…men. Now he was dead and in heaven, and God had seen fit to create for him a heaven that truly embodied the best days of his short life. Ciel pushed himself to his feet only to fall back as his knee reluctantly refusing to support his weight. He forced himself up once again. Ciel never knew heaven could hurt so much…

Damn it, he wanted to see his father. His mother. They were just down the hall and he had to get to them no matter how much it hurt. He rose to his feet again, limping painfully over to the door placing his hand on the cold knob and slowly turning it. The door creaked open and Ciel emerged into the hallway. A flashing image of the fire that had been consuming these halls the last time he had gone down them erupted across his mind and he closed his eyes waiting to be burned. Though nothing was felt. Slowly, he opened one eye seeing the flames yet again. In the distance he heard his mother screaming and his eyes shot open fully as he watched a black figure grab his mother covering her mouth as one of her arms reached out for him. Ciel knew at this point if he looked behind him, he would see another figure ready and waiting to grab him. So Ciel did not turn around but focused his mind on his mother struggling at the end of the hall, fighting tooth and nail to get to him…her son…her only child.

Limp after limp Ciel made it down the hallway and watched as his mother was pulled around the corner just as a flaming plank of wood from the ceiling clattered to the ground. The fire was everywhere; he would not be able to get to her. Not through this. What should he do? What could he do?

Ciel stood contemplating and was only vaguely aware of someone speaking his name. He turned in the direction but saw no one, and thus he looked back contemplating what to do.

Sebastian whom was reading a book had looked up to find Ciel standing in front of his bedroom door staring down the hall with a lost expression upon his face. Curious, Sebastian called, "Ciel?"

The boy's face turned eerily slow in his direction. His expression blank as a slate, and then he turned back to stare down the hall. Sebastian put the book off to the side and rose walking out in the hall to meet him, where he turned to stare in the direction Ciel seemed most interested in. There was nothing.

Not to Ciel, the hallway was on fire! He couldn't move forward, and he couldn't turn around or he would be captured again. He was trapped, unable to advance or return. He wondered how it was his body could shiver from cold while trapped amid fire. Then a hand, a hand touched his shoulder softly, and Ciel gasped suddenly feeling himself break out in a sweat as the hallway was suddenly normal. There was no fire, not even scorched wallpaper. The carpet, the walls, the ceiling, it appeared untouched by any flame. The pressure on his shoulder called his attention as it tightened softly and he turned to stare up into the face of a stranger. He stared at the man, his eyes quivering in terror. _He knew he shouldn't have looked behind him_… _He was going to be taken again._

"Are you alright?" the man asked. His copper red eyes staring down at him, "You're not supposed to be out of bed you know."

"…" Ciel couldn't help but stare. The man looked like a God, but there was a sense of dominance and malevolence about him that made Ciel petrified. He was too scared to move or even run.

"And on that knee too, you shouldn't be walking on that," he said and suddenly looking up into his face he placed gloved hand on either side of it cupping his fearful appearance delicately as though examining him. "Look at your eyes; they are out of focus still. The drugs you were given at the hospital haven't quite left your system. What were you thinking wandering about in this state?"

Again Ciel did not answer but oddly he had begun to relax considerably at the touch staring deeply into the copper-red eyes. Suddenly the thing smiled and swept him off the ground in a single movement before carrying him into the room he had stopped in front of. He hadn't even realized they were before a room until he was brought inside and laid upon the sinfully sweet smelling covers. He closed his eyes as his face came close to a pillow, he sniffed breathing in the scent of the last person to have laid there before he wrapped his bandaged arms around it and buried his face within the fragranced fabric. A slight disappointment overwhelmed him. He had not found his parents. Had he been wrong? Was this not heaven?

"No no," whispered a voice and Ciel's eyes slit into in bright blue threads as they reluctantly opened to look up at the man who was standing beside the bed. "You should wake up; I have something to give you..."

Ciel groaned as the man gently forced him onto his back. The creatures soft smiled was all he saw before he closed his eyes beginning to drift into unconsciousness as the dulled sounds of many voices seemed to swim into the rom. Once again, he was awoken. This time by a hand at his shoulders urging him to sit up and the pressure behind him told him someone was now seated there permitting him to rest his head against their chest, and his arms. His arms had been pulled back as well, and held firmly in place by strong hands. Slowly he opened his eyes to figure out what was going on. He looked up and noticed his Father was behind him, and it was his hands that bound his own. "Father, what…"

"Shh," his father whispered soothingly. "You'll be okay."

Now Ciel noticed that Diederich (his Father's child hood friend was beside them. He had one knee on the bed and he was facing the stranger he had met before. The strangers back was to him at the moment but when he turned around he was even more fearful than he had been before. His copper-red eyes were now glowing red, and far brighter than he thought possible. When the man smiled a chill rushed through his spine and he pulled against his father's hold to no avail. The man whispered softly trying to soothe him, but it wasn't going to work. No, because he had been wrong.

"Father," Ciel gasped pushing closer to him in an effort to get further away from the stranger, but still trying to break free all the while.

The stranger drew closer and Ciel tilted his head down in an effort to avoid the man's terrifying gaze. Just when he thought he had outwitted the being, Diederich reached out grasping his chin in his hands and forced Ciel's face upward to stare at the creature as he came closer…and closer. Ciel could not pull away, and he could not look away. Though he still had the ability to close his eyes, squeezing them shut he attempted to kick out, but only once as the pain from his knee stopped any thoughts he had on the matter. It was so quiet now, his curiosity being stronger than his fear, allowed him to open his eyes. All that met him was dark black and glowing eyes. Then…pain. An overwhelming pain in his eye seemed to shoot through the rest of his body. No, he had been so very wrong…

…this was hell…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks All! Bye for now...<strong>


	2. Ripe for Consumption

T H E * S I N S * O F * F A T H E R S * S O N S * A N D * T H E I R * L O V E R S

C H A P T E R * O N E

R i p e * f o r * C o n s u m p t i o n

* * *

><p><em>1886, Oct. 9th (Morning)<em>

_England_

_Phantomhive Manor_

Ciel groaned. He felt weakened. What had happened? He was trying to discern weather the night before had been a dream or not when he suddenly felt a hand on his forehead. Blinking he looked up…with only one eye.

The stranger was there staring down at him. "Good morning," he said smiling.

Ciel knocked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" he snapped staring at the man. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "Sebastian Michaelis. I am an associate of your father's."

"…" Ciel glared at him with the only eye he could see from. He realized that he also felt something on his face. Reaching up he felt a bandage going over his eye. Feeling slightly panicked he reached up in an attempt to remove the bandages only Sebastian was too fast for him. He reached over quickly grabbing his wrists.

"No, no. Leave it be," he said softly speaking to him as if he were a child. This infuriated Ciel more than anything. He pulled his wrists back and pushed Sebastian in an attempt to make him leave.

"I said don't touch me!"

Sebastian reached on the bedside table and picked up the tray of food that Ciel had not noticed before. He placed it across Ciel's lap. "Please, eat. You have been without sufficient nutrients for a few days. You'll only grow weaker if you don't eat properly. I shall return in a half hour to see how you're doing."

With that Sebastian left the room closing the door behind him despite Ciel's calling for him. He wanted answers damn it! He was going to get them too. Perhaps after he ate, he hadn't realized just how hungry he was until the smell of the meal wafted in his face. Sighing he ate his eggs and honey biscuit, before starting on his cinnamon flavored oatmeal. The door opened once again and Sebastian came in walking over to him. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Ciel who looked down avoiding his eyes his fist clutching the blankets around him. "What happened to me last night?"

Sebastian sat on the edge of Ciel's bed and turned to him.

"I have marked you as my Food Source," the man said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped certain that he had misheard him.

"I am a demon," Sebastian explained his eyes narrowing slightly as he gazed down at his meal. "Demons cannot survive on Earth for every long without a constant food source to sustain them. Your father has agreed and offered you as my feast until I choose to return to hell."

Ciel blinked as the man's eyes shone bright red and catlike for a few seconds before returning to normal, Ciel stared. The part about the man being a demon did not surprise him. What did surprise him was the fact that his father had agreed to make him a feast for this creature!

"I refuse!" Ciel spat furiously.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Your father has already given you over to me…" he explained. "And I am so wanting my first meal from you. Unfortunately, your father wishes for me to meet with him on the Queen's mission."

He grabbed Ciel's empty tray and sat it on the night stand beside him. Then he reached in the pocket for his own personal meal preparation tool. Sebastian reached into the coat and removed a small sphere. He bit his gloved finger and pulled the cloth covering it away. He placed the orb in his hand and squeezed his fist around it. Ciel noticed a strange tattoo on the back of his hand. He held the orb out to Ciel who took it more than a little confused.

Suddenly small black threads crept from the orb and began to wrap around Ciel's wrist. Feeling the warm slithering sensation creeping up his arm even as he tried to rip it off.

"What the?" he it was coming undone but was wrapping around his other wrist and before he knew it had begun binding his wrists together.

"What? Sebastian!"

"Just relax," Sebastian's voice said softly. "I shall take this tray down to the kitchen. After that I will attend the meeting with your father. By then, you should be fully prepared. Until then Ciel."

"Damn you! What's the meaning of this!" Ciel demanded furiously.

"I am simply preparing my food for consumption," Sebastian answered dully.

"Take this off me now!"

"Servants prepare food for you nobles all the time. This simply prepares my food for me for when I am too busy to prepare it myself. It's the same thing," Sebastian explained nonchalantly as he went over to the door to leave.

"It is NOT!" Ciel snapped, as Sebastian stood staring at him. The fact that Sebastian could not see the difference was proof of just how demonic he truly was. He shuddered as he felt the treads wrapping around his neck. Slowly it began creeping beneath his clothes. It felt like fingertips slowly gliding across his skin. He shivered feeling it roam down his chest.

"Sebastian! Get this off me, damn it!" Ciel glared. He hated being ignored. Worse yet he hated being tied up and molested by strings.

Sebastian smiled. Clearly enjoying Ceil's predicament. "Believe me I would love nothing more than to be over there with you right now, but as I have duties to attend to I unfortunately cannot. Please be patient."

Be patient! Be patient as these treads wrapped around his legs. Slithering, tightening, and pulsing as they pleased, with the apparent desire of turning Ciel on. "Ugh! Sa…"

Ah Ciel's voice was like music to his ears he really didn't want to leave and found himself just staring at the soul for a moment as he struggled. Ciel panted. Why were these things affecting him this much? The thought was disgusting but the feeling was amazing. He hated how the demon was staring at him…

"Ungh," he moaned weakly still trying to free himself. Though whatever this object was it was clearly from Hell. Translation, he didn't have a chance in hell at freeing himself from it. His breathing was quickening. The threads found their way down slithering around his member making Ciel gasp.

Ciel gasped as a few of the threads were finding their way into his mouth exploring the cavernous space. He coughed as they smeemed to be trying to wrap arond his tongue and then they began to travel down his throat. The soft choking noise caused Sebastian's eyebrows to raised he hadn't exactly been looking at his face in that moment, and only just realized what the threads were doing. A very demon-like smile crept across his face. "Ahh… how naughty."

He walked over where he tilted Ciel's face up and removed the threads from his mouth. "Naughty, that part belongs only to me. I believe you'll find a different hole below if you care to play in that…"

Ciel's faced blossomed to a bright red from embarrassment as well as anger. First why the hell would Sebastian suggest that and second… was this thing alive? Apparently, as the threads immediately abandoned their attempt at his lips beginning their search for this new area Sebastian spoke of.

"Wha!" Sebastian pushed Ciel down and held his bounded wrists up to the bedposts where the threads began to attach themselves to it. "Se… Sebastian!"

"Patience," Sebastian said running his fingers through Ciel's hair softly and then down the side of his face cupping his cheek delicately, unconciously Ciel turned his face into the pressure taking in the scent of the demon creature. "I really better go now before my urge to stay becomes too strong to fight..."

"Uh... no."

Sebastian left the room then leaving behind a furious Ciel. Slowly the threads managed to find their way to the place Sebastian spoke of and effect was instant sending pulses through him making him shudder and moan. "Ngh! No… please…"

_Damn him! Damn that demon_, Ciel cursed and gasped as he move his leg the wrong way send pain echoing thorough him. His knee cap had been set back in place but it still hurt horribly. He kept telling himself not to move it, but with these horrid things exploring him so mercilessly it was difficult...

* * *

><p>Sebastian went downstairs putting the tray on the kitchen counter before hurrying up to Lord Vincent's office. He knocked to ensure he wouldn't be interrupting anything.<p>

"Come in," Vincent called.

Sebastian opened the door before closing it behind him.

"How's Ciel?" Lord Vincent asked interlacing his fingers placing his chin upon them to rest.

"I told him," Sebastian explained. Diederich was leaning against the desk his legs crossed his eyes lowered in annoyance and was dressed as though he were a noble too instead of just Lord Vincent's childhood friend.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly, "How did he take it?"

"As to be expected," Sebastian said smiling softly. "He was furious."

"I see," Vincent said sighing. He leaned back in his chair. "I know I have given him over to you Sebastian but he is still my son. Be sure to be kind to him."

"I've no intentions of mistreating my food," Sebastian said smiling. "Though as for playing with my food I can't promise anything."

"Alright show some respect would you," Diederich barked. Honestly, that was Vincent's only son he was talking about. Turning back to Vincent he continued, "The Queen has requested we look into Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro Family."

"In the Pharmacy Act of '68 opium was one of the items listed a restricted under the Queens law. He has started distributing the substance across the country."

"Well, let us make friends with him. Keep your enemies close and all that," he said shrugging. "Invite him over for tea sometime. If we can gain his trust it will be much easier to take him down. While he's here, Diederich you shall ensure the meeting goes perfectly."

"I'll see to it," Diederich grabbing his clipboard he took note.

Sebastian kept his face passive but he was getting impatient. Why did he have to be here exactly? To listen to Lord Vincent give Diederich his list of chores? His thoughts were up in the bedroom with his meal, slowly being prepared for consumption probably exuding fantastic smells and lewd noises at this point.

"Sebastian," Vincent said turning to him. Sebastian looked up pretending he hadn't just been fascination about Vincent's only son. "You will go and search his home for proof of his activities while we're entertaining him."

"As you wish," Sebastian said bowing slightly.

"As for Ciel, we need to begin training him. Unfortunately his childhood is officially over. He needs to grow up and he needs to do it fast. Hire some tutors immediately. He will need to be well versed in language, arts, and economics."

"Understood," Diederich said scribbling the note down.

"Now Sebastian, I want you and Diederich to patrol the manor at night. I won't take any risks. Whomever kidnapped my son may attempt it again. I want you to keep an eye out."

"All night?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, you demons don't require sleep correct? Patrolling all night should be no problem for you," Vincent explained.

So no midnight snacks for him it would seem. He sighed. "As you wish."

"Also, when my son and I are having dinner each evening I want both of you to search for my wife. Every day until she is found…"

"Hasn't Diederich already been searching for her? Forgive me, but he doesn't seem like that incapable of a demon. If he hasn't found her by now I doubt she will be found."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Diederich snapped placing his clipboard on the desk.

"It was a compliment," Sebastian said stressing his smile.

"You wish to challenge me demon?" he spat pulling his black gloves on tighter and glaring in his direction.

"Stop, both of you," Lord Vincent sighed. "There is no reason for you to fight amongst yourselves. Diederich settle down. Sebastian go look after Ciel."

"Gladly," Sebastian said turning immediately to leave. He couldn't wait for his feast. Diederich watched him leave and turned to his Lord.

"Why did you bring him back?"

"If I am to return to work for the Queen having two demons on my side will be a lot better than simply one," Vincent explained picking up the file to approve distribution of the Funtom toys to India.

"Aren't I enough of a demon?" Diederich asked glaring.

Vincent lowered the paper. "Nonsense Diederich. With two demons under my command we will have more time for just the two of us."

It was very clear how angry he was. Like bringing in another dog to the family when you already own one, sighing Vincent turned to him. Diederich was many things to Lord Phantomhive. Child hood friend, Body Guard, Consultant, Demonic Pet, Servant, and most important of all, he was his lover. "You seem hungry," he teased lowering his eyes.

Diederich walked over to him leaning down, "Of course, I become ravenous around you."

With that he leaned down and softly kissed his Lord.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Ciel gasped. He couldn't take this. His growing arousal demanding release but at the same time the treads tightened to deny him it. "No… ah… Please! Ugh, stop…"<p>

Though there was no sense pleading with something that had no consciousness. His face was burning and his bandaged knee was hurting from him kicking in his attempt to get free. Eventually he had given up on getting free and just tried not to lose his mind. By this point his bangs were plastered to his forehead from sweat and he was breathing as though he had just run a mile.

Damn it when was this going to end?

Then the door opened and Sebastian walked his smile spread wide at the sight of Ciel bound to the bed in ecstasy. Sweating and flushing with a breathtaking red hue a bit of saliva falling from the corner of his mouth. Beautiful, it was absolutely beautiful.

Sebastian found himself just standing in awe for a moment but Ciel's lewd whimpers broke his resolve and he could take it no longer. Sebastian walked over to him and Ciel looked up realizing for the first time he was back.

"You! You bastard, I…"

"You what?" Sebastian teased looking down at him.

"Take this off, take…" Ciel gasped shivering.

"Alright," Sebastian touched the orb again and all at once the threads ripped away from Ciel causing him to gasp loudly at the sudden loss of sensations.

"It is time to feed me, my Lord," Sebastian said leaning down he kissed him passionately. Ciel attempted to fight back but moved his leg the wrong way and he gasped at the pain that surged up his leg. Sebastian looked down examining the leg.

"Please try to lay still, I'd hate for you to hurt your knee more," Sebastian said. Lay still? Who the hell did he think he was? And how the hell could his Father have allowed this to happen?

"No st—" Sebastian muffled his sounds with a kiss as he climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped when Sebastian finally gave him a moment to breathe.

"I am feeding my Lord," Sebastian explained.

"No you're… Just stop…"

"Stop?" Sebastian question. "Look how turned on you are, and your nipples are hard when you're like this…"

He reached under Ciel's pajama top pinching them. Ciel gasped he couldn't help it. This was nothing like what he had gone through while being kidnapped. Though that didn't mean he wanted to let this creature have his way with him.

"No, no more…" he snapped attempting to push him away.

"You really want me to leave you like this?" Sebastian asked smiling. "I can always get the orb back out."

"Ugh, no," Ciel gasped his face getting redder if that were possible.

"I see, then don't be shy," he said softly. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"…" Ciel blinked up at him. He felt horribly embarrassed and ashamed, but this demon was waiting. He clearly wanted him to say it, and Ciel didn't want to…

"I…"

Sebastian smiled, "Go on, say it. It's okay."

"…" Ciel closed his eyes. He was going to go crazy if he didn't say this. Clearly this damn demon wasn't going to focus where he needed it most any time soon. "Your mouth…u…use it."

"I see, as you wish," Sebastian said. "Just be sure to keep this leg still."

He moved down and Ciel's eyes widened slightly. He was actually going to do this! Was he serious? For some reason he hadn't actually thought this through nor actually expected him to do it. No one had done this to him before. When he had been kidnapped they would typically just slam into him mercilessly until he thought he would die.

"No wait!" Ciel snapped losing his nerve. "Don't… I…"

He only smiled before encasing him completely and Ciel gasped biting his lip. It was a wonderful feeling. Overwhelming. "Damn you," he cursed weakly.

Sebastian wasn't sure if this was showing approval or not but he continued with his work. Licking and kissing delicately and glancing up at the beautiful expressions he made. Oh it was too wonderful for words. After spending so much time feeding off back alley garbage it was wonderful to have a feast such as this laid out before him…

"Se… Stop. I'm going to… Sebast…ian…" Ciel gasped blushing furiously.

No way was he stopping now. Not when he was seconds away from the feast of a lifetime. A feast he would taste every single day for the rest of this young Earl's life. Ciel couldn't take it. He gasped trying to hold himself. _Damn it, take your mouth away so I can_—, he wasn't able to finish the tough and he released into Sebastian's mouth. Worse yet… he swallowed it.

Panting Ciel stared up at him with a look of,_ was that supposed to happen_? Sebastian smiled licking his lips slowly. "My I have never had a meal quite so delicious…"

"That…" Ciel panted he felt tired, laying against the pillow of his bed. "What did you?"

"I fed from you? Part of the reason you're feeling so weakened now is because of this," Sebastian explained.

"Part? What's the other reason?" Ciel glared.

"The other, is because I am one hell of a cook," he said softly before taking Ciel's wrist and placing a chaste kiss upon his hand.

Ciel pulled his hand away. "Go back to hell where you came from you—" being unable to think of anything he threw his pillow at Sebastian hitting him in the face. "Get out! Get out! I mean it!"

Sighing, Sebastian got to his feet. "I shall check on you later then."

"OUT!" Ciel snapped grabbing his last pillow and throwing it at the door as Sebastian closed it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
